


Love the Way You Lie

by northofthehouse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Churches & Cathedrals, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northofthehouse/pseuds/northofthehouse
Summary: People had always told Suho he was an ideal church oppa. Little did they know that he already had one of his own: Yixing.





	Love the Way You Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF. (Possibly) Also a repeat post to AO3 from my previously orphaned account (I don't remember what I posted and what I didn't). Not plagiary!

A rustle of fabric alerted the priest that one of his confessionals was occupied. Since he wasn't the only one who worked at the church, this should not have been a strange occurrence at all—but he was the only priest on duty and it was nearly midnight. "Hello?" he called out, curious about the confessionals occupants and sincerely praying that it wasn't a raccoon or something horrible like that.

He heard a small shout and more rustling as he inched closer, pausing briefly at the door before grabbing the handle and flinging it open.

Something squeaked, but the priest's eyes adjusted fast enough for him to recognize a person—and not a rabid beast—inside the booth. "Junmyeon?!"

Another squeak.

"What on earth are you doing?" the priest asked indignantly, convinced that any activity done by one person in an enclosed space that late in the evening must be sinful.

Junmyeon—or Suho, as everyone but the priests called him—tried his best to smooth the wrinkles out of his shirt, taking both hands to suspiciously lean against the divider once he's finished. "Father!" he exclaimed in faux surprise. "I was...praying! I read about Samuel today and I felt compelled to answer the Lord's call."

The priest thought he heard something that sounded a lot like a muffled snicker, and wondered briefly at the panicked look that crossed Suho's angelic face.

"That's wonderful, my child," the priest praised Suho. "Your catechism students are truly blessed to have a church oppa like you."

Suho beamed under the compliment, but the priest didn't know that the pull of a lip between two teeth was more to guilt than bashfulness. Still, Suho managed a concisely polite, "Thank you, Father," before he excused himself with a lot more noise than necessary.

He'd been hoping to cover the sound of Yixing's scoff and recontinued snickers, but God, it seemed, was no longer on his side. The priest, seeing the drapery flutter even as Suho stood next to him, wondered if maybe a raccoon had entered the confessional while the precious Suho was earnestly seeking his Lord. "Did you see that?" he asked, his voice tinged with fear.

Suho was equally nervous over the occupant, but his concerns were completely different from those of his religious mentor. "God has made his presence known," Suho whispered, somehow managing to sound reverent, despite wanting to hit Yixing for being utterly dumb.

The priest turned toward him suddenly, and Suho was glad to divert his attention, even when he started getting lectured. "Don't be silly, boy. God doesn't need to move curtains for us to know he's there. See?" The priest took a step forward and grabbed the fabric, pulling it back with one swift sweep. "The Lord is–Yixing?"

Suho squeaked. Again.

Looking between the two boys curiously, the priest asked, "What?"

"I, too, was praying!" Yixing falsely confessed, ironically taking a page from Suho's earlier playbook. "I read about Elijah today and I went in search of the Lord's still small voice."

"Oh, my children," the priest smiled at the two serenely, clearly proud. "It is a truly marvelous blessing to have you both in our constituency. If only more young people could be more like the two of you."

The boys in question murmured their thanks before the priest told them to go home to bed. "Goodnight, my sons," he wished them, still smiling. Suho and Yixing bowed as respectfully as they could without literally touching their foreheads to their knees. Once the priest was safely out of sight—and hearing—an annoyed Suho turned toward Yixing with an adorable pout adorning his face.

"What was that?" he growled, nearly hissing at his boyfriend when Yixing just shrugged and smirked knowingly.

"Don't tell me that wasn't a little thrilling."

Suho sighed—Yixing wasn't wrong and that annoyed him even more. "You wanted to have sex in the confessional!" Suho was almost shouting now and Yixing shushed him with a brief kiss.

"Shh," the other said. "How was I supposed to know you'd start moaning like a porn star when I kissed you in a religious building. You're kinky," he told Suho with a flirty wink, "I like it."

A pretty blush bloomed across Suho's cheeks, but Yixing just laughed. "I should have known, though," he continued. "You probably get off on the taboo. We are supposed to both be the perfect church oppas, after all."

"Shut up!" an embarrassed Suho groaned to his boyfriend.

Yixing leaned forward and pulled Suho into his arms. He kissed his blushing boyfriend once. "Don't. Wanna." Yixing enunciated before he tightened his embrace and swooped in for yet another kiss. This one lasted considerably longer than the others and when Suho started whimpering a little at the warm caress of soft lips on his neck, Yixing cheekily suggested, "I hear the confessional's still available."

Suho hit him in the arm but allowed himself to be dragged back into the booth. "Was that a yes?" Yixing wanted to know, questioning his boyfriend while breathing between heated kisses.

Suho hit him again.


End file.
